Blair–Chuck relationship
The relationship between Blair and Chuck, also known as Chair, refers to the partnership and relationship between Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. According to most sites such as Glamour.com, they are arguably the best relationship on Gossip Girl. In the series finale, the two marry and by the series flash-forward have a son, [Bass 'Chuck and Blair' First and foremost, Blair and Chuck were always and have always been the complicated couple - the couple that tricks and manipulates each other at times, but in actual reality this is due to their mutual struggle to openly display their love for each other. Despite the couple's prominent traits being outwardly deceptive, fans and viewers of Gossip Girl ''know that "Chair" truly cherish and love each other so deeply, therefore cementing their status as the ultimate couple on the show. Love makes everything simple 'Overview' Chuck and Blair grew up on the Upper East Side, both members of elite families. They, and their respective best friends Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen, have known each other since birth and attended school together. At the beginning of Season One, it is shown that Blair has a mild disdain for Chuck and he has an indifference toward her. However, the pair are friends and often partner up to scheme against others to keep their positions at the top. The first hint of a mutually romantic bond is in Victor, Victrola, where the two meet up and Blair loses her virginity to Chuck in the back of his limo. This is considered a regretted one-night stand on Blair's part, as she had broken up with her boyfriend, Nate, just before she left for the club. However, their sexual relationship resumes after a short period of time, though they keep it secret. The pair intend to go away together during the summer, but Chuck breaks Blair's heart at the end of the season by changing his mind. 'Season 1 ' ' In Pilot, Blair and Chuck are first both seen together at Eleanor's Party. At the end of the Kiss On The Lips Party, they both stare at their current common enemies, Serena and Dan. Blair says that Serena better not show her face again, but Chuck comments that he actually hopes she does, probably so he can teach her a lesson. When Blair and Nate break up, Blair loses her virginity to Chuck in the back his limo and get's back with Nate.In Roman Holiday, Blair finds out that Chuck is in Monaco,France. She texts Chuck asking him if there's anything she needs to know about why he left.Chuck texts her back asking how she faked her virginity when she had sex with Nate.Later on, Blair leaves a voicemail for Chuck, begging him not to tell anybody about them hooking up.In response Chuck sends Blair a picture of him and Nate in Monaco, with the caption "Who would I tell?"...... ''' In The Wild Brunch, Blair and Chuck sit together, along with Nate, Isabel Coates and Kati Farkas, at Bart's brunch. They appear to be having a friendly, good time before Serena and Dan arrive. The two showing up at the brunch angers Chuck and Blair, due to the fact that Serena slept with Nate and the fact that Dan punched Chuck at the Kiss on the Lips Party. Blair talks about her anger to Chuck, who brings up her worry for her boyfriend. He then offers to help by giving her 'the key to his suite, Nate's heart and her future happiness'. She speaks her disgust in response to his innuendo, "I'm honoured to be playing even a small role in your deflowering." They both take part in informing Dan about Serena's indiscretions with Nate. ' ' In Poison Ivy, the junior class is trying to get into the Ivy League schools, and this includes Chuck and Blair. Chuck calls Blair after a fight between Blair and Serena. He starts the conversation with sexual comments, and she states her distaste for them. However, the call swiftly turns into one with a purpose, which is Blair wanting dirt on Serena and Chuck being happy to comply. This is the first 'scheme' of sorts that the two team up for in the show. Chuck soon does as promised, and calls Blair immediately to tell her that he found something out. She covers up the identity of the caller from Nate by greeting Chuck with "Hi, Mom". In her bedroom, Chuck shows her the pictures of Serena at the Ostroff Center, and she gives a positive response. He makes a suggestive comment about Blair's bed, and she abruptly tells him to leave. Later, Blair approaches Chuck, scolding him for allowing Serena to take over being the Yale representative's usher. He then walks in as she and Eric are speaking about his time at the Center. Victor, Victrola'' ''is the real turning point in the relationship between Chuck and Blair. The episode starts with a burlesque scene, which turns into a scene with Chuck watching a woman (who is later revealed to be Blair) dance on the stage. The scene then changes to two days earlier. Chuck is excitedly telling Blair about the burlesque club that bc.jpg bc1.jpg